Red vs Blue: Reconstruction
Trailer The trailer (alternating from a third person point of view to a helmet cam of one of the soldiers) disclose two visible soldiers, both from Operation Freelancer, the same project that Tex was in. The red and blue soldiers are identified as being from the Recovery program, from the mini series Recovery One and are designated Recovery Nine and Recovery Six, respectively. There is a voice-over for the trailer, as the action shown is silent. It is of what sounds like a board member, representative, head researcher or chairman of the Freelancer project, apparently giving a report on the findings of the two soldiers, and mentioning that despite what "others" stated, they had no warning of the coming incident. The trailer takes place at Outpost 17-B "Valhalla", and the recovery agents are there to investigate an incident at the outpost. The two agents find both Blue and Red soldiers dead and the bases barricaded. On one of the walls someone have written: "we are the Meta". They then found a crashed ship and were killed shortly after by an unknown, camouflaged figure wearing white armor. This is the mystery person (that killed people and took their AI's and armor abilities, such as Tex's ability to become invisible) from Recovery One. Red vs Blue Civil War Speculations It is interesting to note that the two soldiers, both gray with ODST helmets, are marked with both Blue and Red details. Whether this fits into the fact the Vic in the original Chronicles seemed to be relaying orders to command is unknown. It may indicate that the blue and red teams were, in fact, working together at one time. However, it may just be a way of differentiating between the two because it is revealed in Chapter 3 by Lt. Miller that the two sides are still at war. In addition, the agents are apparently from Project Freelancer and therefore take neither side. Another possibility is that Project Freelancer is the governing body of both Red and Blue team, as shown in the original Blood Gulch Chronicles, where Vic served as the middle-man for both Blue and Red command, evident that the civil war between the two is just a cover-up and to keep the teams occupied. This could be because every base mentioned so far in the Red vs Blue franchise is called an "Outpost", possibly guarding a perimeter of some sort, from perhaps the Meta. Another support of this theory is that in RvB: Reconstruction Episode 4, Agent Washington tell Church that "I know you're all wrapped up in your "Red vs Blue" battles, but this is important. Real military operations, not your fake simulation stuff.", implying that the "Civil War" is merely a simulation. Greek Letters In the end "we are the meta" switches to Greek letters, which in chronological order (different sized letters due to the font changing from caps lock to not all caps) says: *EAOFaete *F e aet N E OA *EiNS FU Y a *and finally, before it changes to Reconstruction, it says FECONSTFUCTION This is likely an anagram, used with Greek letters that resemble latin ones, but this has yet to be confirmed. They then change into the word: Reconstruction Plot After all contact were lost with both Red and Blue forces in Valhalla, two Recovery agents are dispatched to gather information. They discover both teams barricaded inside their own bases, all killed. A cloaked being, later confirmed to be the creature from Red vs Blue: Recovery One (called The Meta), attacks the pair of agents and kills them. Later, a whole army of agents are sent to Valhalla, but the creature doesn't attack again. The large recovery team finds one remaining Red soldier, Walter. Through Walter's recount of the situation, Agent Washington and an apparent Field Director deduce the culprit to be O'Malley. Washington is sent for help on combat against O'Malley with the only people who have had experience, the Red and Blue forces of Blood Gulch. Episode One It opens with a scene of a lot of activity at Valhalla outpost 17-B. Captain Rivas, apparently the CO of the operation is called by another agent or private announcing that they have found a survivor, Private Walter Henderson. The next is about Private Walter Henderson, who was called by one of the bosses of the Recovery program. He explains that when the ship crashed, the blues got a hold of it, and when they left, the reds only found some screwed up wires. Then there was an infection amongst the blues. Some trapped the others inside their base, and then destroyed the com towers of both Blue and Red teams. It became quiet and so the reds decided to send a squad out and discovered all blues where dead. The blues had tore off their helmet radios, though the reds believed it was to build something, Henderson knew they were breaking them. He also notices another body inside blue base. She wasn't blue, but her armor resembled that of another man who was witnessing the interview with Henderson and the boss at the time. The boss tells Henderson to ignore the man, and go on with the story. He continues by telling about how the reds took the headsets back to base and brought them online, the infection started for the red team. Soldiers where starting to act crazy and disobey orders. A man, thought by the reds to be help and was later revealed to be known as "Meta" first searched all the body's at blue base, then searched the infected body's at red base. In the end, he tried to kill everyone, succeeding in doing so to all but Henderson. Private Henderson is dismissed and then the boss talks to the other man in the room who turns out to be agent Washington. Apparently he had survived the encounter by a healing unit he took from York's armor and confirmed the mystery person is the same as he fought. Only it is getting stronger. It is next revealed that the A.I. Omega, A.K.A. O'Malley, has joined the Meta. Agent Washington is next sent to Coagluation outpost Alpha where he is to contact some soldiers who have had some experience with Omega. Episode Two Agent Washington arrives at Coagulation Outpost Alpha (Blue base) which is seemingly deserted. Just as he contacts command, a female voice is heard shouting and cursing at him. It is Sister, who is the only blue left as she reveals all the others were relocated separately. Agent Washington and Sister exchange dialogs ending up with Washington walking away as Sister has decided in her mind that he is a cop. Washington arrives at red base and is suddenly stopped by a cardboard cut-out of Donut with Sarge doing a voice over from further within the base, warning him to stay away. Washington proceeds, being stopped along the way by cardboard cut-outs of Simmons and Grif, with Grif's cardboard shot several times by a shotgun, evident that Sarge still is determined to kill Grif even in his absence, and at last a cut out of Sarge himself. It turns out to be the real Sarge. Sarge explains that Grif and Simmons left following relocation orders, and that he has gone AWOL thinking that command has lost their minds. He says that the war in Coagulation is still going as there is still one blue left in the canyon. When Washington asks him if anyone can tell him about AI, Sarge says he should find Caboose as he has been infected before. He gets Lopez to give him the intercepted relocation orders for blue team saying that they may have been translated into Spanish so it'll be a little hard to understand. Episode Three Episode three begins with a voice over by the chairman of the oversight subcommittee asking the director of Project Freelancer for more information regarding the so-called "Meta." The screen scrolls sideways over damaged tanks and Warthogs and then shows Agent Washington meeting with a blue solider at the Outpost "Rat's Nest." He is revealed to be a blue officer, Lt. Miller. They discuss having Caboose leave with Agent Washington, who is stationed at that outpost at the time. The commander happily agrees, as he is glad to be rid of him. He states that Caboose is useless, saying that he only talked to the vehicles and didn't repair them. The Lt. Miller sends one of his soldiers, Jones, to retrieve Caboose. A gunshot and a scream is heard, and Caboose walks out. Caboose claims that Jones shot himself in the back. Washington tells Caboose that they need to retrieve information that only Caboose knows. Another blue walks over and says that Jones is dead, to which Caboose responds that it was nobody's fault. Washington then leaves with Caboose. Following the credits, a blue soldier in EVA armor with CQB armor shoulders is seen watching Washington and Caboose leave. As they depart, the color of the figure's armor changed to white and it turns around as the screen fades out quickly. This is obviously the Meta character, and it is assumed that it has been following Agent Washington for some time. Episode Four Episode four is set on High Ground. It involves Caboose and Agent Washington in search of Pvt. Leonard Church. Caboose assures Washington that Church is located here saying that Church attempted to hide his relocation orders from Caboose saying it was a game of hide and seek, also that the only way he would win was by dying before Caboose ever saw him again. Washington then asks if he has had experience with Freelancer program, and Caboose states that Church dated Tex. Before Washington can finish his statement, most likely about how anyone could date Agent Texas, Church attempts to snipe them, missing the shot and claims it to be a warning shot. Washington takes cover but Caboose remains still trying to figure out who is yelling at him, recognizing the voice is Church after he fires and misses another round at Caboose. When Church finds out Caboose is there, he starts shooting like crazy (missing still), whilst Caboose is standing fixed in position. Washington comes out of cover and requests to be let in, Church says no and that "this is a secure facility, no one in; no one out." Washington points out that he will just have to walk through the giant hole in the wall to his right, and Church reluctantly lets them in. Agent Washington is contacted by Recovery Command and instructed to head with the Blue soldiers to Outpost 17 B or "Valhalla" to have the "experts" give their analysis of what happened there. Church is reluctant to leave and is especially annoyed that Caboose has not upgraded his armor from the Mark V to the Mark VI armor. It isn't until Agent Washington says they have found Tex's ship that Church decides to go with them. The female officer commanding Wahsington tells him that they have found all of the blue Team's members, even though there is still Tucker and Sheila to be found. Meanwhile, the Meta character is following them and intercepts transmissions between Washington and Recovery Command. The Meta alters them to issue orders as Red Command to Sarge, telling him to stop Washington at all costs. In the bottom corner of the screen is the beginning of the word Epsilon, Washington's old AI. At the end, Agent South (Recovery Two) appears along with Delta, also following them, and are in turn followed by the Meta. Trivia *In chapter 4, when The Meta mods command's voice, in the lower right corner is the name of Agent Washington's old AI, Epsilon. It is possible that the Meta is indeed the AI program Epsilon and is now hunting Agent Washington. This obviously has not been confirmed by Rooster Teeth. *The meta wears EVA helm, SCOUT chest plate, one CQB shoulder and one EOD shoulder. *The meta appears to be able to change its armor colors as well as having the abilities to turn invisible and have overshields. *Luke McKay also made a comic making fun of the announcement trailer. It shows the Red striped Recovery Agent saying, "'We are the Mets?' What the hell is a baseball team doing here?" The Blue striped Recovery Agent then replies, "Would you clean your visor already?" *Reconstruction was the period after the American Civil War. This is also a time after a civil war when they're rebuilding, possibly the civil war between the Reds and the Blues. *In episode two, Sarge doesn't actually mention Donut being transferred, just Simmons and Grif. *In episode one, there are four Scorpions and six Hornets. It remains a mystery how this happened because only 2 Scorpions and Hornets can be placed on a map. Most likely they used an editor program to do this.